


First Gift

by ladytory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladytory/pseuds/ladytory
Summary: It is Neville's Birthday and some gifts can only be given once.





	First Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**First Gifts**

Neville rolled his eyes, tried not to blush and did his best to hide behind his mug of butterbeer by taking a drink. Seamus was regaling the entire group with lurid stories of a drunken American tourist who would do anything to him as long as he said her name with his Irish accent. Neville thought that it might be best if Seamus was banned from ever going into Muggle pubs ever again, or at least silenced before entering them. Of course Neville knew that there were women in the world who were more than willing to hook up for a one night stand and pop off without so much as a by-your-leave in the morning, but he had never met one; and he did not think that he really wanted to.

Ron was egging Seamus on and Dean was clapping his best mate on the back. Neville glanced over at Harry. Harry had been more reserved since the end of the war almost a year ago. The-Man-Who-Killed-Voldemort was rarely to be seen out and about, especially not out drinking with friends. Harry had consented because it was Neville's birthday, and Neville had a feeling that Harry would be celebrating his own birthday in a more private manner with Ginny. They were going to be married in August. Neville was looking forward to attending the ceremony with his own fiancé on his arm.

Susan had told him to "go ahead and enjoy yourself" tonight. Neville had been afraid that she might have planned a dinner party with his Gran, but Susan informed him that Seamus had already let her know in no uncertain terms that Neville had plans for the evening. Neville was beginning to think that this party was more a venue for Seamus to share his stories, than a celebration for his 19th birthday.

Yes, Neville was a red-blooded bloke, he loved women. More specifically he loved one woman: Susan Bones. But Neville would never have told this group about the things that he and Susan had shared. Not that they had shared everything, they were both from old wizarding families. Things like that were just not done without the commitment of marriage. Neville could still remember the horrific afternoon that his Gran had given him "The Speech" which ended in a very detailed description of what would happen to Neville if any Longbottom child was born out of wedlock. It still made Neville shudder when he recalled the look on his Gran's face, he could not even attempt to think about the words that she had said or he might lose his most recent meal.

"You all right, mate?" Harry leaned over and queried. Neville noticed that Harry kept looking toward the door, not holding anyone's gaze for more than a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Neville covered, he definitely wasn't going to make Harry hear about the horror of "The Speech" even second hand. “Just hoping that Susan is having a nice time tonight." Neville pulled that from his earlier musings.

"Well," Harry smiled slowly, "At least we know the ladies are safe tonight."

"What do you mean?" Neville glanced quizzically up from his butterbeer.

"Well Seamus is right here where we can keep an eye on him," Harry chuckled. "I reckon that we would be receiving letters of thanks from witches and Muggle women alike from all over London if they knew what we were saving them from."

Harry had raised his voice loud enough for the whole group to hear and Seamus put on a great show of being mortally wounded by Harry's pronouncement as he collapsed in mock tears on Dean's shoulder.

"I think any smart muggle woman and any witch with half a brain would be safe from him." Neville glanced up at the sound of Hermione's voice to see several witches approaching from the bar. Harry did not look at all surprised. He had probably seen them come in as soon as they opened the door. Ginny plopped into Harry's lap as he slid out his chair. Hermione slid her arms around Ron's neck and ended up with her arms hanging down his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder from behind. Parvati and Lavender were pulling up chairs and Luna seemed to be just hovering about the group, as always, in her own world.

"Oh, I don't know," Lavender replied as she patted Seamus on the head, "He is kind of cute in a wee little man sort of way." Lavender shrieked as Seamus pulled her toward his lap, shouting over the girls' laughter and Deans guffaws.

"I'll show ye wee, woman!" Lavender was giggling and Neville saw Hermione roll her eyes, just before he was distracted by the barest brush of skin on skin. A single fingertip slid across the back of his neck, just before he felt warm breath against his ear.

"Hello Dear," Susan sat down beside him and took his hand. Neville swallowed and scooted his chair closer to the table as he smiled at his fiancé. Why they insisted on wearing Muggle clothing when they went out Neville could never understand. Why Susan would torture him with touching his neck and breathing in his ear in public, he knew full well. She wasn't as shy as people thought. She was just reserved about her personal life, which Neville appreciated. But he was beginning to wish that she would be less reserved when it came to what they were doing or not doing in their personal life.

The simple fact was as soon as that fingertip touched the back of his neck, every word his Gran had ever said about marital relations being kept within a marriage flew out of Neville's brain. He was still nervous and scared about the prospect of doing that with Susan, but it was more that he was scared that certain good things would NOT happen than he was that bad things would. Susan slid their clasped hands over to Neville's thigh and then slowly began to move her thumb across the rough fabric of his muggle jeans.

Neville looked over at her, knowing that his desire was evident on his face, and caught her eye for the briefest fraction of a second. What he saw there made him suck in a breath. He had seen that look before and Neville knew exactly what Susan meant by it. She was ready to go home, and Neville was more than happy to take her. Unfortunately, Susan still lived with her parents. There was however a nice little garden shed in the back that could be decently comfortable with the right spells and a blanket or two. Or there was his flat.

Neville knew that taking Susan to his flat was a dangerous business. He had promised himself that he would not push her into doing anything that she did not feel comfortable doing. The prospect of an empty flat and his beautiful girlfriend, not only weakened his resolve, but somewhat terrified him. She dropped his hand and slid her warm one nearer the inside of his thigh.

The conversation had slowed, Neville noticed as he looked up from his glass. It seemed that their loudest member now had Lavender Brown straddling his lap and they were making more of a scene than Ron and she ever had in sixth year. Neville looked quickly away to see Ron staring, as transfixed as he could be given the number of shots of Firewhisky he had, up at Hermione. Harry and Ginny were chatting with Dean and Parvati, and Susan was joining in as if her hand were resting innocently in her own lap instead of not so innocently in Neville’s.

“Why so quiet Birthday Boy?” Ginny asked. Harry made her glow with happiness, Neville thought as he tried to come up with an answer that had nothing to do with the fact that he desperately wanted to compromise the virtue of the beautiful witch sitting next to him.

“Oh I was just thinking,” Neville looked up anywhere but at Seamus and Lavender, which seemed to be the going trend with the rest of the people at the table as well. “This is my last birthday as a bachelor.” He smiled over at Susan as slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her hand moved up another inch, he was going to die before he could get her out of here.

“Last birthday as a virgin you mean,” Seamus sneered from over Lavender’s shoulder. How he had managed to molest her and pay attention to the conversation was beyond Neville. He only knew that his ears were burning with embarrassment. Hermione came to his rescue as best she could, rolling her eyes at Seamus as she spoke.

“Oh shut up Finnegan! Just because no woman can put up with you for more than one night, no offense Lavender,” Of course Neville knew that deep down Hermione probably meant every bit of offense that could be taken from that statement. “Doesn’t mean you have anything on Neville. He is a gentleman. Susan when is the wedding?”

“October, marrying Neville is going to be my birthday present.” Susan smiled sweetly as her hand finally reached the target it had been inching towards since she sat down. Neville took a large swallow of his butterbeer trying to cover the moan that threatened to escape his lips. How could she just sit there, looking so amazing, the only hint of what she was doing a slight rise of color on her creamy cheeks, and act so normal? “Speaking of which, Neville,” she turned a deceptively shy smile towards him, “I left your gift at my house, I didn’t want anything to happen to it while we were out this evening.”

“Oh that was thoughtful of you,” he choked out. “I thought we agreed you weren’t going to get me anything since we are saving for the honeymoon.” Neville was grasping at straws. It wasn’t that he ever had a difficult time talking with Susan; it was just that Neville hoped that he wasn’t drooling on himself, because she was making his mouth water. His eyes were having a difficult time not wandering down the plunging neckline of her dress. If Susan didn’t stop what she was doing, Neville was going to have a mess in his only pair of Muggle jeans.

“I’d like to give it to you before your birthday is actually over,” Susan blushed with a very convincing aura of not wanting to ruin the party. “I mean, if you don’t mind taking me home a little sooner.”

“Oh no, dear.” Neville sensed that maybe he had jumped on that option a little too quickly. “I mean, if you want to go, I would be happy to take you home. I think I have had all the butterbeer I can handle for one night anyway.” Neville glanced over at Harry and Ginny and added; “Besides I think that maybe Seamus and Lavender might want to be alone in this public place.” Hermione giggled and Ginny rolled her eyes.

“Come on Almost-Mrs. Potter,” Harry stood practically picking up Ginny with him, “Let’s get you home before your mother has my head.” Harry let Ginny slide to the floor and she looked at him pouting.

“Oh and I think I like both of them, so maybe we should get going.” Ginny smiled not so innocently at Harry and Neville colored, quickly looking away from the other couple. Dean and Parvati were wandering toward the bar where Luna stood chatting with the barman. Ron was dragging Hermione off towards a dark corner. She waved at Neville and Susan as the lanky red head hauled her away. Neville waved back laughing and realized that Susan had finally removed her hand. He breathed a slight sigh of relief and tried not to think of what they might do when they got back to her parents’ house. Neville stood and attempted to inconspicuously adjust himself in the restrictive Muggle clothing. Susan took his hand, walking slowly toward the door behind him.

Neville stepped out onto the street, saw Harry and Ginny Disapparate from the corner, and found himself alone with his fiancé and a very pressing situation below. Susan leaned over and slipped her fingers into his hair. Neville tilted his head and met her lips, tasting cherry soda on her tongue. He heard and felt the low hum of enjoyment in her throat which made him want to do things to her that he had only ever read about in books and heard about from other boys. He pulled back just before his hand made its way to her breast, because it seemed to be headed there all on its own. He cleared his throat and looked down into her eyes. That look had returned and it made his blood boil. October was a long way away.

“We better get back to your house, before my birthday is gone.” Neville tried to will down the wanton thoughts that were racing through his mind, the debauched images of the woman he loved in every compromising position he had ever heard of. He tried to drop Susan’s hand that was now warm and soft in his so that he could Apparate to her house, but Susan did not let go.

“Um, Neville.” Susan looked down and away her lush lashes hiding the heat in her eyes that he had just caught a glimpse of. “I lied.”

“Oh,” Neville was taken aback. Susan had always been completely honest with him about, well about everything.

“I, uh,” She shuffled her feet and Neville was suddenly concerned. “Your present is at your flat. I was,” she blushed, “I was hoping that I could give it to you there, tonight.” There were warning bells and whistles going off in Neville’s mind. This was very dangerous territory. And soon the thoughts of caution were replaced by images of Susan’s smooth skin against the Gryffindor red of his sheets, her hair dark flung out on the pale gold pillow cases, her breasts in his hands, her slim fingers wrapped around him.

“Oh,” Neville’s surprise was of a totally different kind. “I guess that is okay, I mean if you want to. I mean if you want to see me open my gift. I mean you are always welcome to come over you know.” Neville knew he was blushing, wanting something that he had vowed he would not ask Susan for until she was his wife. She lifted his chin and stared into his eyes.

“I want to come over.” And after a soft kiss she turned and disappeared. Neville shook his head and focused on the hallway outside his flat and turned into the squeeze of Apparition.

He came back to himself and quickly raised his wand to undo the locking charms on his door. Susan stood nearby and watched. Neville noticed that she was nibbling on her lip, giving her an air of nervous expectancy that mirrored his own feelings. He wanted his hands on her, wanted to be in her arms, wanted to be pressed against the sweet softness of her body. He opened the door and held it for her. Susan smiled at him and walked into the flat. Neville watched her walk away. He would never get tired of that sight, he thought as he followed her in, raising the lights to a dim glow with a whispered spell as he did so.

Neville looked around his flat, into the open kitchen and the sitting room. There was nothing amiss and he saw no packages. Susan had started to wander slowly, almost languidly down the short hall that led to his bedroom. She was going to kill him, that was all there was to it. There was no way that they would be able to keep their hands off and their clothes on, and she would be in his bed room. Maybe she was just headed to the loo, he thought in a desperate attempt to still his mind.

“So, Love, um, shall I just wait, uh here for you?” His palms were sweating and he wiped them on the back pockets of his jeans. He really needed to get out of these silly Muggle clothes. No! He thought quickly, no he did not.

“Actually,” Susan turned and looked over her shoulder in what could only have been called a seductive manner, at the same time raising her wand and releasing the bun that held her dark hair. It cascaded over her shoulder in soft waves and Neville had the wild thought that he would end up next to his parents in St. Mungo’s if this continued. A small voice in his head that sounded uncannily like his Gran scolded him for such a thought, but he dismissed it as Susan went on. “I want to give you your present in here.”

Her hand was on the door and it was as if she had done a Summoning Charm on him. Neville’s feet carried him towards her without any conscious thought on his part. Soon he was right behind her, the scent of her filling him up, the smooth skin of her bare shoulders under his palms. She was so warm. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the sun kissed skin there.

“Susan?” Neville was scared, and his voice wavered as he spoke her name. It seemed that she really meant to do this; that she was offering what he never would have requested. She turned in his arms and boldly caught his gaze. She raised a solitary finger to his lips and Neville pressed a kiss against it.

“Neville, I love you. I am going to be your wife in a few months. I belong to you heart, mind and soul. And I want to give you this.” She kissed him opening his mouth with her lips. His tongue searched hers out and when they touched Neville thought he might sink to the floor with the force of the sensation. Susan pulled away from the kiss and ran her tongue over the skin of his neck and up to the lobe of his ear. “My body is yours as well. I want this Neville, I want you.”

He was kissing her again and fumbling with the door. It opened with a slam and Susan stumbled backwards. Neville pulled her close against his chest, doing his best to keep her from falling, his hand that had been on the door swiftly moved to her lovely round bottom. Susan giggled into his mouth. Neville smiled. Susan broke the kiss and chuckled. Neville laughed out loud and leaned in the doorway. Susan cackled and then snorted. Neville could barely stand he was shaking so hard.

The two would-be lovers made their way, bent over with fits of mirth, to the side of Neville’s perfectly made bed where they collapsed. They were on their sides facing one another and attempting to suppress their hysteria. After five minutes of smiles cracking through the most somber looks, and giggles infiltrating every try at conversation, they each sighed and smiled at each other in the dimly lit room.

“Are you sure you want to do this with a clumsy git like me?” Neville asked stroking his fingers lightly across Susan’s arm and watching the downy hairs stand on end as he did so.

“Yes, I am quite sure,” Susan whispered, as she traced a line down his forehead to the tip of his nose. “You haven’t been so clumsy when we tried other things.” She blushed. While they had done _other things_ , many, many _other things_ ; they rarely actually talked about it. “And you couldn’t be a git if you tried, Neville, at least not to me.” She leaned over and quickly kissed his nose. Neville blushed at her compliment. Even after seven months, he still was amazed that this beautiful, intelligent, funny witch could want to spend the rest of her life with him.

“I love you,” he whispered, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. He pressed kisses on each fingertip before feathering his lips against the soft skin inside her wrist. “You aren’t,” he paused his lips just above her skin, “you aren’t just doing this because I want to, are you?” Neville took a deep breath and looked into her warm hazel eyes. In a less weighty moment he might have got lost in the tiny flecks of gold and green, but now he was focused completely on her answer.

“I said it before Neville, and I meant it.” She answered him sweet, soft and sincere; staring almost through him. “I want this, I want you. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I wouldn’t have promised to marry you if I wasn’t sure. And I would not have come tonight if I didn’t want to stay, here with you in this bed all night.” She ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it off of his forehead and trailing her fingers down the back of his neck. She pulled him toward her and kissed him soundly, nibbling on his lower lip in a way that she knew drove him mad.

Neville actually whimpered when she pulled away and slid off of the bed. He pulled himself up on his elbows and watched as she stood and turned her back to him. Susan pulled up her long dark hair exposing her shoulders marred only by the thin straps of her floral dress. He swallowed and sat up taking in the curve of her waist and the gentle flare of her hips. She was truly beautiful, sexy…his. He stood and moved behind her placing his hands on her hips.

“You are beautiful, you know that don’t you?” And without waiting for an answer Neville placed a wet kiss just below her ear. Susan hummed her enjoyment and leaned back against his shoulder.

“Can you unzip me?” Her voice was heavy, deep and barely a whisper. Neville complied with shaking hands. This was it. Tonight. His birthday present unwrapped with the long pull of a metal tab. The fabric separated as he drew down the zip, exposing pale skin, the absence of a bra, and then finally the curve of her bottom and…the absence of knickers.

“Oh Merlin,” he moaned and Susan turned slowly in front of him, slipping the thin straps down her shoulders and allowing the dress to fall to the floor. Neville’s jaw almost followed. Her breasts were riveting, but not so much that he did not allow his eyes to wander further down. He had felt that place before. His fingers had wandered through the rough dark curls and slipped past them to that wet warmth, but he had never just seen it. They had never been completely nude in front of each other like this. And Neville was suddenly reminded that he was wearing all of his clothes including the constricting denim of infernal Muggle fashion. Susan seemed to notice this as well and reached up to his shirt. Her fingers fumbled slightly as she released the first button, and Neville wrapped his arm around her. He pulled Susan towards him and covered her mouth with his. His tongue was seeking, searching, drinking in the taste of her. Her hands were trapped pulling at buttons between their bodies. And Neville’s hands were kneading warm supple flesh.

Susan’s hands found his bare skin and she was pulling at the fabric of his shirt. Neville groaned and released his hold on her breasts to allow her to remove it. Suddenly he could feel the hard points of her nipples brushing against his chest and Susan’s hand squirming down to the button of his jeans. He gasped as her hand brushed against him and he thought he might explode in his pants.

“Susan, please,” he moaned, sliding his mouth away from hers and across her cheek. Susan stepped back, a nervous smile gracing her face, and released Neville from his denim prison. Her hands moved down his hips and Neville shuddered under her touch. He tried to step out of his trousers, and fell backwards onto his bed. Susan followed and she was on top of him, touching him, her entire body the length of his. Her lips were against his, her hands roaming over his body, her hips pressed against his, her curls pinning his length against his stomach.

Neville kicked his legs attempting to get the jeans the rest of the way off, and the side effect was friction delicious enough to cause his hips to buck. Susan moaned deep in her throat as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped his hands around her and tried to roll them over without breaking their kiss. He nearly succeeded, but as they turned the soft skin of her thigh slid away, her legs opened beneath him. Neville gasped as Susan squirmed pulling herself farther onto the bed.

He ducked his head down and found her breast. His fingers plied the soft flesh as his tongue licked and sucked in an attempt to somehow express his gratitude for this gift. Susan was moving beneath him and Neville got his knees up, crawling over her as she pulled herself up. He released her breast in the struggle to gain the bed and looked down. Creamy skin against the duvet, dark hair wild on pale golden pillows, her breasts so glorious and her eyes filled with longing.

Neville glanced over the length of her body, his hand following his gaze. His thumb brushed against Susan’s nipple, his palm slid over her hip, his fingers threaded into the dark curls and slipped up and down in the wetness he found there. Neville was almost frozen with fear and longing, his fingers all that were moving. He watched Susan’s head toss as she groaned and her hand fluttered up from the sheets to circle his length. Neville’s heart was beating wildly as he looked back and forth from Susan’s hand to her eyes. Her other hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him towards her, closing the gap between their bodies at every point.

“Please, Neville,” Susan whimpered as she guided him closer and closer to the warmth between her now wide-spread thighs. Neville leaned down and kissed her, it seemed the right thing to do as he lowered his hips and felt the wetness against the head of his cock. She moaned against his tongue in her mouth and slid her legs up around his waist. There was a whimper at the back of her throat and Neville gasped as she used her legs to pull him closer and he slowly slid into… heaven.

“Oh gods,” Neville sighed against Susan’s cheek as he heard a hungry moan in his own ear. He was surrounded with warmth, tight slippery heat, with Susan. Instinct took over as pure pleasure obliterated everything else from his mind. It was the best thing he had ever felt and then he pulled back and thrust in again, no, no that was better. The air was filled with grunts and sighs as he pressed farther and farther, burying himself inside her again and again. Susan’s hands flew down to his arse, pulling him deeper and Neville felt it overtaking him. He groaned loudly, pushing himself in as far as he could as he came, his release pulsing deep inside her.

His arms gave out and he collapsed against her. Susan wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, their hearts beating in sync. Neville’s mind was blank except for one thought.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he whispered over and over against Susan’s ear as she stroked his hair.

“I love you.” Her hoarse whisper met his ear and she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you,” Neville turned his head to meet her lips and kissed her softly and slowly.

“Happy birthday,” Susan whispered.

“And many more,” Neville mumbled. Susan giggled.

“We have all night,” She proffered suggestively. Neville stroked his thumb across her cheek and looked into her shining eyes.

“And the rest of our lives,” He answered before kissing her again.

 

~Fin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
